Star Potter
by Ka'u Ola Aloha
Summary: Obi Wan and Anakin fnd themselves in the world of Harry Potter when one of Dumbledore's experiments goes hay wire! Now Obi Wan and Anakin must become one with Magic and forget the Force!


Chapter 1: The Big Sip 

Professor Trelawney sprung out of the bed wide-eyed shouting out, "Something special's going to happen today!" Before falling back into bed and instantly began to snore in deep sleep.

In a galaxy far, far, far away Anakin Skywalker had just been denied AGAIN that he could not be a Master and Obi Wan Kenobi was giving him a lecture on how he shouldn't be so rash to the Jedi Council.

"Obi Wan, but no one here understands me! I'm going to run away and NEVER return!" Anakin told Obi Wan in a whiney voice.

"But Anakin, that has nothing to do with being rash to the Jedi Council, who are very old—I mean, wise midgets—I mean, people," Obi Wan said in a "wise" voice.

Suddenly a big explosive sound went off and a portal opened up making a noise of a giant sipping the last drop of soda in a cup. "See no one understands!" Anakin screamed as he was sucked up along with his Master, Obi Wan.

Chapter 2: Do You Believe in Magic? 

"Stupid wand, it doesn't work!" exclaimed Dumbledore at the Three Broomsticks as Hagrid made another large sip through a straw from his mulled mead.

"Not ter worry Professor Dumbledore sir! Yer the best wizard ever, so all your experiments can't go to complete waste," replied Hagrid as he swung his tankard over his head to get to the last drop of mulled mead.

Suddenly, there was a big "BAM!" and on cue Hagrid began to slurp again and two figures flew out and crashed into Dumbledore breaking his already broken nose.

"Anakin! Perhaps the Jedi Masters have changed their minds and this is your trial! Careful! This looks like a really hard one!" Obi Wan shouted as he quickly got up and stared down at the unconscious Dumbledore, not realizing he was still alive.

Hagrid outraged at Obi Wan and Anakin for crashing into his lov—(cough, cough) um… friend jumped up swaying slight from being a bit drunk bellowed and threw a table at the Master and Padawan.

"Master, I'm scawerd," cried Anakin who was holding his light saber like a bottle in his ghostly white hands.

"Anakin1 I thought you wanted to be a Master more than anything!" shouted Obi Wan who had just had attached himself to the wall in order to avoid the drunk Hagrid.

"But I just wanted to look tough for my mommy. WAAAAAAAAAAA!" Anakin fell on the floor and pounded his fists on the ground and kicking, making him look like a very large baby.

Then Hagrid who had been momentarily ignored prepared himself to hoist another table, swayed and fell to the floor also (with the table on top) and was unconscious beside his um… companion.

To replace the commotion that had just fallen unconscious, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, hand-in-hand run through the door of the Three Broomsticks.

"Wha' happened?" asked Ron in a stupid voice as he went to examine Hagrid and Dumbledore, then turning to the crying Anakin on the floor.

Hermione, who had been checking Anakin out, snapped out of her daze with a snappy tone, "Isn't it obvious Ron!" she brushed her bushy hair out of her face and indicated to the broken table, "There's been a bar fight!"

Anakin then stopped crying and looked up at the trio that stood above him and pouted, "Wh-who ar-ar-are y-you?"

Hermione, wanting to win Anakin's heart took over and put her hair behind her ears and then swished her hair around then said kindly, "This is Ron, Ron Weasley. Here's Harry, Harry Potter. I'm--"

Dobby then popped up and squeaked, "He's the Chosen One!"

Anakin's face went from bewilderment to contorted fury and he bellowed like a drunken man, "But I'm the Chosen One!" He popped up, and made furious stomps towards Harry with his light saber at hand.

Harry, not wanting to know what that glowing instrument did he shouted, "Accio Firebolt!"

A broomstick zoomed towards Harry and as soon it was close enough to jump on, he made his way out of the pub and made his way into the sky.

"Stupid Gun gun! You can fly!" Anakin furiously shouted towards the sky.

"Darn, I never got to introduce myself," pouted Hermione as she crossed her arms and stormed out of the Three Broomsticks.

For a random reason of some sort, Voldemort had been having a nice little drink at the Three Broomsticks that day and walked right in front of Anakin as he made a angry slice, and Voldemort fell to the floor—dead… FOREVER!

Grumbling came from the pile of robes and Dumbledore rose looking a bit dazed with all the blood down the front of his robes and on his face. "Who are you?" he asked looking from the dead Voldemort to Anakin with his light saber and Obi Wan was still plastered to the wall.

"Sir, we seemed to have been taken in by the Force to this strange place. I am Mater Obi Wan Kenobi, and this is my Padawan, Anakin Skywalker. Could you help us somehow?" replied Obi Wan, peeling away from the wall and stepping towards Dumbledore.

"Ah, you were simply experiencing Magic my friends. I do not know how to return you back to your world—"

"Galaxy."

"Yeah, whatever, your _galaxy_. But I can have you both become ten or eleven so you can experience Magic lives, but you will forget about your… ah, _history_. To make you comfortable, I will send you to a suitable home and everyone will go back in time. So, tootles," Dumbledore explained, then waving them into another portal that appeared behind them.

So Anakin and Obi Wan traveled through time and space. But mostly time.


End file.
